naruto's illusion(Hiatus)
by Sageofthe6
Summary: his life is changing and he needs to change


**yo was****sup im snake and heres my ****Fic**

**written by:Marcus lamar goodman jr**

**produced by:the assholes who killed me**

**supervised by: eat my ass**

I ran. Some may ask from what well the villagers. I was always beaten I just wanted it to stop. I ran into a another kid. he had white hair red streaks and his eyes were black he had an emotionless tone on his face and he looked to be lost."sorry my name is karma"he says and i get up and keep running and ran down a alley and the villagers came one had a knife and another a metal burning stick that had demon in a steaming bright red light and they thrusted it into my chest and I was branded."**FIRE STYLE:DEATHS PALM**"a guy around 5'3 yells and well same guy from earlier was there and thank god he was. A fire of white engulfed them and they seemed to not be burnt but there eyes were flashing fire that seemed to make them suffer. "hey kid its impolite to not give your name when someone gives theres" he says

I just looked and if remembered correctly I think this is one of the members of my dads bodyguard squad. He picks up me up and brings home

"Naruto I was so worried I sent karma after you"kushina says franctically says and the anbu falls into the shadows and kushina started crying and I noticed I couldnt talk anymore

7** years later**

I was sleeping in my bed my mask was covering the my neck and my jounin vest in my closet and my pants and shirt on the floor so I got up and got dressed. that night they fried my larynax. I ran out the house and went to meet the rest of the senseis including my old sensei "karma-sensei kakashi-nee-san"I say with sign language appearing in front of them. kakashi, well she had been with me since I was little and always looked after me but I noticed that she took a liking to sensei, a romantic liking. karma,well he was my sensei and made me into who I am he had even let me see his kekkei genkki me and him are like brothers but he keeps pushing me and kakashi away. "I told both of you to not be here you both never listen"karma says and his blue hair covered his right eye and his missing had left his sleeve bellow in the wind his menacing face held sadness that me and kakashi could never understand. "sorry sensei/karma-kun"we say at the same time and he replies"kakashi I told you to never call me that"he says and she lowers her head.

The fourth came out to announce new senseis and apprenticships "now Blah blah blah"I just silenced it until I heard my name "naruto uchiha, anko mitarashi and karma Oshoku has team seven."and we all look at each other me and kakashi smiles while karma leaves "anko-nee-san can we talk"I asked with my hands and she nodded we went to the hokage monument on the first head"anko-onee-san I know you like him"I start and she blushes like crazy but her mask covers it "what no thats riduclous you must have drunk to much"she says so hysterically it was funny " onee-san I know you do but it seems his power of corruption has caught up with him and now he is becoming less human like so please stop I cant deal with seeing you hurt "I say and she crys onto my shoulder "it's just we used to get along so well me him and me had been such a good team but when his parents died and he unlocked his kekkei genkki he has been astraying into a dark path."she says and I nod knowing she will stop its kinda like me and Izumi I know I cant have her but well i want to have her.

**2 weeks later**

I walked to the academy to pick up my apprentice and cousin sasuke uchiha. I met karma who had mito hah almost felt bad for my half sister. now sasuke is sitting waiting for me and hinata was waiting for anko who just arrived. "okay so were your senseis and we are a group of elite shinobis called Kusatta hi we will train you till you are at the brink of death and bring you back and then do it again now to introduce ourselves my name is karma Oshoku I like somethings and someone curry, barbacue and candy I dislike children except for naruto ,this village and all of the sennin along with the second and fourth hokage" he finishes and his purple eye shines for only a second as he dropped to the ground screaming in pain "hinata-san and mito-nee go get tsunade-sama dan-san and yugao NOW!"naruto screams and they ran as karma was being restrained by anko who used a genjutsu to incapacitate him but it didnt work and then he became more like his counterpart self and boom he threw me at the wall and kakahi into the ceiling and he tried to jump but itachi tsunade and dan came out. Oh did I forget to mention that his mother and father are tsunade and dan I know right I mean dan was de-

oh we cant say that why? Because Well then we dont have enough budget for a flashback marcus we only have 2,000,000$ in our bank acount and you already spent 200,000$ on the next super figh-I mean love making scene. oh that explains why they are taking my lambo-NOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT MY CAR hold up keep going with the story I need my car-back to the story.

"karma-sochi"tsunade says and karma looked at her and that gave yugao enough time to try and knock him out but before he could chop his neck he had his hand grabbed and he was thrown thats when I got an Idea and took harishima senju's necklace and put it around his neck and then he was put down by green energy or sage energy that was not being corrupted by his chakra . Thats when I took a of sealing paper and placed it over his brain and he fell over and looked pale "karma-sochi/kun/sensei/nii"everyone yells and he had stopped breathing

**is karma dead is he gonna come back **


End file.
